


Accidents Will Happen

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Accidents, Adult Content, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli cuts his finger and Adam gets week in the knees. Just a sweet little flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Will Happen

Adam and Sauli were never big on kitchen appliances; they kept the cooking simple and tasty, never bothered with too many electronic devices, except the juicer, of course. But almost a month ago Adam comes home holding a big box. He told Sauli it was a food slicer, he didn’t buy it, he got it for free from a company that seeked a little publicity. Adam couldn’t refuse, because it was no big deal to casually throw in a comment that he got a slicer from a certain company, in an interview. They installed it that very night, but Sauli hadn’t used it the next morning like he said he would. There was something about slicers that scared him to death... maybe the many stories of people losing fingers. Adam noticed the food was still hand cut, so he offered to help Sauli out with it and show him that it isn’t a big deal… and it worked. Sauli saw how easy and fast it was and hasn’t stopped using it ever since… until tonight.

 

“OW! Fuck!” A loud cry ranged in the whole house, echo’s flying off the walls, spreading the noise. Adam immediately dropped the vacuum cleaner and ran for the kitchen, his heart stuck in his throat, fearing the worst for his beloved boyfriend. When he finally enters the kitchen he sees Sauli, he was hovering over the sink, his back turned at Adam.

 

“What happened? Are you ok?” He walked to his boyfriend, eyeing the running slicer and suddenly turning pale. “Oh God! Sauli… are you-” He stopped in midsentence as he saw the deep red liquid running in the metallic sink, there was a lot of it and it was all over the place. Adam immediately felt sick.

 

“I don’t know… I-I’m afraid to look.” Sauli said and he was shaking and holding the fingers of his right hand in a kitchen towel that was also full of blood. “What if… I cut my finger off… fuck! Adam!” He was crying and really scared. Adam couldn’t yet process this situation clearly, he was still looking at the blood, he never saw so much in his life and his vision was getting blurry, his head hurt and he could hear a buzzing in his ears. “Adam please, help me!” Sauli cried out pulling Adam from the faint state.

 

“Shit! We need to get you to a hospital.” Adam said turning around to no longer face the blood.

 

“Adam! I need to see what this is and put a bandage on it until we get to a hospital! It’s a Sunday night, who knows if we’ll even find anyone there! Now please, help me.” Sauli said trying to keep a calm tone but he was obviously scared and pissed with Adam’s reaction.  

 

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Adam said, his hands shaking and tears swelling up in his eyes as he opened a cabinet in the kitchen to pull out a first aid kit. “Ok, keep it over the sink and take the towel off, I’ll get bandages ready.” Adam said taking out a roll of bandage and also a whole square piece to put directly over the wound. He got some gel that was meant to disinfect and keep the bandage from sticking to the wound and covered the bandage in it. He was just praying to any God that might be listening that his boyfriend’s finger wasn’t half cut off or something, because if that was the case, he knew he was going to faint.

 

“Ok, does it hurt?” Adam asked looking at Sauli who was slowly taking the towel off.

 

“No, I don’t feel anything, it’s probably the sock.” He said and they both cursed as he managed to get the towel off. His middle finger was the only one cut, but it was cut right over the nail and into a curve towards the ring finger, it was so deep that the flesh was parted, but there was still enough holding it there.

 

“Oh God!” Adam said, his knees went weak and he slid down to the floor.

 

“Adam, it’s ok, it’s not that bad, please. I can’t do it myself, you have to put the bandage on before I loose even more blood.” Adam slapped his face, took a deep breath and got up. It was a blurry buzz, how he managed to bandage his boyfriend’s finger and drive all the way to the hospital. But now that he was in the waiting room he noticed his hands were stained with blood and it hit him really hard. His boyfriend was hurt and he barely did anything about it, he wasn’t brave and courageous, like he always praised he would be in case of an emergency, he acted like a dramatic school girl and Sauli had to beg for his help.

 

“Fuck!”

 

***

 

“Adam you shouldn’t have canceled work, it’s just a finger. It hardly hurts, I only got two stiches in there, I can walk and cook and clean just fine.” Sauli said as Adam dropped a big tray of food on the bed. It was morning and Adam should be at the studio today, he had the meeting with Nile, but instead he cooked scrambled eggs and toast for Sauli all morning.

 

“It’s ok, I reschedule and you’re not doing anything today.” Adam said and Sauli could see his tone was a bit off.

 

“Adam, don’t blame yourself for what happened, I was irresponsible.” Sauli said, thinking Adam would blame himself for convincing Sauli to use the slicer.

 

“It’s not only that…” Adam said, feeling Sauli a fork full of egg, then petting the forearm of his right hand. “The way I acted last night…” Adam said with a hum at the end, trailing off.

 

“You acted like most people would. You panicked and you’re not blood tolerant. I understand, it’s not your fault.” Sauli dragged himself closer to Adam so their feet were now rubbing together as they were laying on their side facing each other, only the tray of food between them. Sauli was trying to make it really obvious to Adam that he was hard and this conversation was pointless.

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to be brave and help you in a situation like that. I always said that you were the first thing I’d save out of a fire.” Adam says snickering a bit.

 

“Hey! Just because you’re all top and have the biggest cock doesn’t mean you’re the alpha male here, I might just throw _you_ over my shoulder in case of a fire.” They both laughed it off. Adam still wasn’t at peace with this new found week side of his, but he knows it will never truly stop him from helping his lover in case of an emergency. And as he took Sauli’s boxers off and sucked the hard dick into his mouth, taking him fast and deep, he made a mental note to throw out the slicer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on twitter, you probably know my mom cut her finger today at work today, so she practically inspired the story. Her cut finger and my stepdad's running around and flailing xD ... men 
> 
> So Unspoken has been finished, I'm just waiting for my beta to finish it along with a new story, i historic one. Stay tuned :)
> 
> xoxo <3


End file.
